


The First Playdate

by Burr_Shot_First



Series: Holding My Hand [1]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Littles are known, Caregiver Jonathan Kent, Caregiver Lex Luthor (eventually), Caregiver Martha Kent, Gen, Legos, Little Clark Kent, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burr_Shot_First/pseuds/Burr_Shot_First
Summary: Clark has recently been classified as a Little. Lex wants to be his Caregiver, so they have a playdate as a sort of trial run. It goes well.





	The First Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so I have to say, I was a little apprehensive about posting this. This is a very casual work for me, so I can't/won't promise regular updates. 
> 
> Another thing- I don't welcome constructive criticism because this is just for fun and it kind of puts me off writing. 
> 
> Last point. If you're gonna send hate mail don't bother. This is a work of fiction- if you don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> I'm sorry if any of this comes off as aggressive- I just don't want you to have any illusions about what sort of story you're going to get from me as a writer lol. If you've read the notes thus far, I hope you enjoy!

Clark was a little nervous about going over to the mansion for the evening. He'd spent plenty of time with Lex while he was big, but hanging out with him while he was little would be new. The last week had involved a lot of adjustments for him, and he wasn't sure how he felt about all of them. His parents had picked up on his anxiety and had offered more than once to cancel with Lex, but Clark was adamant about going. In the back of his mind, he knew he'd probably have a good time once he got there.

“Hey, Clark,” Lex said easily, taking in Clark’s anxious state. “Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent.” 

“Can you say hello to Lex, sweetheart?” Martha prompted, patting Clark’s back lightly. Clark mumbled something that could conceivably be a greeting. 

“Sorry Lex. He’s been a little bit nervous- still settling into his headspace. We’ve been at a solid two today, haven’t we, champ?” Jonathan said, giving Clark’s shoulder a companionable nudge. Clark frowned. 

“That’s all right. I’m sure we’re going to have a great time today,” Lex said, unable to hide his smile at Clark’s scowl. He was awfully cute when he was grumpy. Jonathan handed the diaper bag over to Lex and pulled Clark into a hug. 

“Be good, all right? Call if you have any problems,” Jonathan said, directing his last statement to Lex. Martha hugged her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodbye, my baby. Be good for Lex,” she told him. Clark hunched over a little bit, clearly disappointed as they left. 

“Hey, Clark. I’m really glad that you came over to play with me,” Lex said gently. “Why don’t we take off your shoes and coat, and we can come play in the living room?” Obediently, Clark sat down on the floor and let Lex take off his shoes. He shrugged off his jacket, holding it uncertainly to his chest. 

“Here, I’ll take that. We can hang it right here on the bannister so you don’t forget it when you leave.” Clark nodded, handing it over, still with an adorably annoyed look on his face. “Clark,” Lex said, chuckling, “what’s the matter?” 

“I don’t want to be little,” Clark said, lip jutted out in a genuine pout. Lex sighed, kneeling down next to him. 

“I know this has gotta be a hard adjustment, buddy. But things are going to get easier, and soon. Once you’re settled in a headspace, you’ll be able to choose when you want to slip down, for the most part. In the meantime, things will go a lot faster if you stop fighting it,” Lex said gently. Clark heaved a very put-upon sigh, but he could see the sense in Lex’s advice. 

“Okay,” he said, only a little reluctantly. Lex grinned. 

“Good boy,” he said, patting Clark on the shoulder. “Now, I don’t supposed you want to see the surprise I have waiting for you in the living room?” Clark’s eyes widened comically. 

“You got a surprise? For me?” he asked in delight. 

“Of course,” Lex told him, tickling his side a little. Clark froze in surprise, and Lex was convinced he’d done something wrong. Then he burst out in loud giggles, playfully pushing him away. 

“Lex, ‘top it!” he exclaimed, but he didn’t seem too annoyed. Lex held up his hands in mock surrender. 

“Okay, okay, no more tickles. Before we go upstairs, do you want a snack?” Clark furrowed his brow, tapping his chin as if he’d been asked to find a way to achieve world peace. 

“Got any juice?” Lex smirked. Out of all the things he’d bought to prepare for Clark’s arrival, he’d splurged on juice. 

“Sure thing. What kind do you want?”

“What kind do you have?” Clark asked shrewdly, and Lex barked out a laugh. 

“Grape, white grape, orange, pineapple, Apple, cranberry, cranapple-”

“You got cranberry, apple, and cranapple?” Clark asked in disbelief. 

“Only the best for you, kiddo.” Clark paused a moment, taking in the significance of that statement.

“Can I just have grape?” Lex ruffled his hair. 

“Absolutely.” He took Clark’s hand, leading him down to the kitchens. Normally, he’d call for someone to bring him a drink, but Jonathan Kent had called Lex shortly after the playdate had been arranged.  


“Clark’s got simple tastes. He’s going to get overwhelmed and anxious if you make any grand gestures or lavish displays of wealth,” he’d warned.

Lex had almost brushed it off, but he’d wisely held his tongue and taken the advice to heart. With that in mind, he’d given all of the mansion staff the night off besides security. Then he’d familiarized himself with the kitchen’s layout so he wouldn’t look like an idiot when Clark asked for something to eat or drink. 

Clark clung to Lex’s hand, still a little nervous about the whole situation but feeling more at ease. Somehow, that Lex had all kinds of juices available did more than anything else to assure him he was welcome. It didn’t hurt that Clark really liked grape juice and his mother rarely bought it for him. She thought it was too sweet for him to drink regularly- but obviously Lex had no such reservations. 

His parents had told him that Lex had offered to be his caregiver. Clark’s dad had nearly blown a gasket, but in the end it was decided (after a lot of scolding from his mother) that it was something that needed to be worked out between Lex and Clark. So, this playdate was a trial run, of sorts. To see if the two of them were at all compatible, and if they’d potentially want to continue with any sort of arrangement.

For Clark to say he was nervous would be an understatement. He couldn’t even bring himself to think about how his secret would play into all of this. 

Lex poured the juice carefully into a glass, and Clark’s stomach flipped. Since he’d been classified, his parents had been giving him drinks in sippy cups or cups with lids. He’d protested at first, of course, but after he spilled milk all over his pants at the breakfast table, he’d stopped grumbling so much. Clark doubted that Lex had any sippy cups in his kitchen, so he could be careful and not spill. 

“Okay bud, we’re all set! Here, I’ll carry it up the stairs for you, how’s that sound?” Clark smiled. 

“Thanks!” He held Lex’s hand back through the hallway and all the way upstairs. He wasn’t feeling very little, but it was still comforting to have Lex guide him. They stopped outside the doorway.  


“Okay, Clark, you have to close your eyes.” Obediently, Clark shut his eyes tightly, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. “Now turn around.” Clark looked a little confused, but he did as he was bidden. “Now clap three times!” 

“Lex!” Clark protested, giggling. “You’re teasin’ me!”

“I am,” Lex confirmed, ruffling his hair a little then turning him back to face the room. “Go ahead, buddy.” Clark’s eyes snapped open, and he ran into the living room. 

“You got me Legos!” he shouted. On the table was a few different Lego sets with an assortment of figurines. He made to run forwards towards the toys, but halfway there he skidded to a stop and changed course. Lex tensed up, preparing himself to be bowled over by a 6”3 toddler. To his surprise, Clark stopped short just in front of him, giving him a tight but controlled hug. 

“Thank you,” Clark said sincerely. Lex returned the hug, patting him on the back.  


“You are very welcome. Now, how about we open these up, huh?” Lex asked, sitting down on the living room couch and setting Clark’s juice on the table in front of it. Lex had been careful to pick out the sets with larger pieces appropriate for toddlers. He’d been a little worried Clark would protest the overtly childish design, but he’d clearly worried for nothing.

Clark beamed, kneeling down beside the table. His hand shot out to grab the coolest looking box (the one with a rocket ship on it) but to his dismay, he miscalculated. His hand knocked over his juice. For a moment, he froze, eyes darting back and forth between Lex and the spill. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Clark said quickly. “I’ll clean it up!” Lex frowned, and Clark hunched over, waiting to be scolded. To his surprise, Lex brought a comforting hand to rub at his shoulder and back. 

“That’s okay, Clark. It was just an accident. I know you didn’t mean to spill it,” he soothed. Clark peered up at him through his bangs. 

“Not mad?” he checked. 

“Of course not, Clark. I won’t ever get mad at you over an accident- and you won’t get in trouble for them, either.” Clark leaned into his side, sighing in relief. His parents wouldn’t have been upset with him for an accident like that, either, but it was nice to know that Lex had a similar- parenting?- style. For a couple moments, they sat together on the couch, just cuddling. After a moment, Clark pulled away, grimacing.  


“There’s juice on my clothes,” he noted. Lex chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. 

“All right. You sit tight for just a minute, and I’ll find something to clean this up. Okay?” Clark nodded, feeling a little more at ease. Of course Lex wasn’t mad over something as silly as spilled juice! Even though the carpet did look pretty expensive. But Lex wasn’t mad, and he didn’t even seem like he cared about the carpet. Safe in that knowledge, Clark settled back on the couch, idly sucking on his juice-soaked sleeve. He was beginning to feel a bit smaller. 

“Clark! I didn’t expect to see you here.” Lionel Luthor entered the room, giving the boy an appraising look. Clark quickly yanked his sleeve from his mouth.

“Hi, Mr. Luthor,” Clark said softly, pronouncing the ‘L’ as a ‘w.’ 

“I heard you’re a Little. I must say, I was surprised,” Lionel said neutrally. Clark blinked at him, clearly unnerved by his presence. “Then again, you’ve always had a penchant for mischief.” He glanced at the juice that covered the coffee table, Clark, and the rug. Clark flushed, wiggling uncomfortably. 

“I didn’t mean to,” he said quickly. Lionel took pity on him. 

“Of course not,” he said smoothly. “Just an accident. I presume Lex has gone to fetch something to clean it with?” As he spoke, Lex himself entered the room. 

“Dad. I wasn’t expecting you,” Lex said evenly. 

“Well, when you don’t return my calls, I’m forced to seek you out in person,” Lionel said, matching his tone. Pointedly, Lex walked past his father towards Clark. 

“Hey, buddy, look what I found! Your own special cup!” Lex announced. The cup he was holding towards Clark had a soft spout, making it closer to a bottle than a sippy cup, but he wasn’t about to complain. 

“Thanks,” Clark said quietly. 

“Well. I can clearly see where I’m not wanted. I expect to meet with you tomorrow at the latest,” Lionel said coolly. Father and son exchanged a look that Clark didn’t quite understand, but finally Lionel left the room. 

“Did he say anything to you?” Lex asked urgently. Clark shrugged. 

“Said I had a ‘pension for mistive,’” he mumbled. Lex made a little noise, like he was trying not to laugh. 

“I guess he meant you had a penchant for mischief. That wasn’t very nice of him to say.” Clark cocked his head to the side, considering.

“What’d he mean?” 

“Well, you do sometimes end up in places you’re not supposed to be. But you always manage to work things out for the better,” Lex was quick to reassure him. Clark turned that explanation over in his mind a few times before he decided he was okay with it. “Here, let’s get you cleaned up, little man. Mama and Daddy left you a comfy change of clothes.” Clark nodded. “Do you want help getting cleaned up, or do you want to do it yourself?” Clark thought for a moment.

“You do it, please.” Lex nodded and helped Clark peel off his stained shirt and overalls. He took the damp cloth he’d brought and wiped down the kid’s legs and arms, smiling as Clark giggled. “It tickles!” 

Finally, with the boy in question clean and dressed, he tackled the spill that was now dripping into the carpet. At best, the carpet would need to be professionally cleaned, and there was a decent chance it was ruined, but he didn’t much care. 

“I can help,” Clark offered. 

“Okay,” Lex agreed. “I’ll work on the carpet, and you wipe the table. Deal?” 

“Race you!” Clark declared. Lex was surprised to find that not only was Clark genuinely faster than him, the toddler cleaned much more thoroughly than he’d expected. Then again, Clark had probably learned to help with household chores earlier than most children did, growing up on a farm and under the “everyone does their part” philosophy Jonathan and Martha Kent held. Lex always found it a welcome change from his own childhood, where servants performed even the most basic household tasks. He’d been a sophomore in college before he learned to do laundry or load a dishwasher. 

“You won! You’re such a good helper,” Lex praised, and Clark practically glowed under the attention.  


“Can we open the Legos now?” Clark asked excitedly. Lex ruffled his hair, moving to kneel in front of the coffee table.

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Martha and Jonathan found them in the living room a few hours later, playacting a complicated narrative about aliens who landed on Earth and decided to become farmers, using laughter as fertilizer. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Kent! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was, or I would have had him ready.” Lex moved to gather the rest of Clark’s things that had somehow moved from his bag to the floor of the living room over the last several hours. 

“Mama! Daddy!” Clark ran to meet them with hugs. 

“What happened to your clothes?” Martha asked curiously, ruffling his hair. Clark squirmed a little. 

“We had a little spill,” Lex explained. “I put his clothes in a bag.” Lex handed the now-packed bag over to Jonathan. 

“Well, were you a good boy?” Jonathan asked Clark with a smile. Clark nodded enthusiastically. 

“The best,” Lex assured him. 

“Mama, I had grape juice, and Lex gave me Legos, and we played lots and lots!” Clark exclaimed. 

“Wow, you did have a good time!” she said, matching his tone. 

“Clark, what do you tell Lex?” Jonathan prompted. Clark whirled around, running back over to Lex. He threw his arms around him, squeezing tightly. 

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he said quietly. Lex returned the hug, albeit with a bit less force. 

“I was more than happy to spend time with you tonight,” Lex said sincerely. “You’re welcome back any time.” Clark beamed at that pronouncement. “Oh, hang on, don’t forget your Legos,” Lex reminded him. Clark regarded them shyly. 

“Maybe, maybe I leave them here to play next time?” he asked uncertainly. Lex smiled at him. 

“Of course you can,” Lex assured him. Clark gave him one last hug, and then took his mother’s hand. 

“Why don’t you take him out to the car? I’ll be close behind,” Jonathan told Martha. She gave him a long, searching look, but eventually she nodded. 

“Bye bye, Lex!” Clark called as Martha corralled him towards the exit. Lex gave him a little wave. Jonathan sighed. 

“Mr. Kent-”

“I know we’ve had our differences,” Jonathan interrupted. “And it’s occurred to me that I haven’t given you a fair shake. You’ve done nothing but work to protect my family, and I’ve done nothing but cast aspersions and hold suspicions. I’m sorry, Lex. It’s clear that you make my boy happy, and you have my blessing to be his caregiver- as long as that’s what Clark wants,” Jonathan added hastily. Lex coughed, trying to clear the lump in his throat. 

“Thank you, Mr. Kent,” he said hoarsely. Jonathan smiled. 

“Call me Jonathan.”


End file.
